


Mundanity

by Eve (Aoife)



Category: Singularity North
Genre: 7-day challenge, Community: dailyfics, F/F, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 ficlets, taking place on Fee and Mace's last shared tour in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #001: "crime" - Small Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



>   
> 

The red beret was never a good sign. She didn't get on particularly well with RMP officers (she understood why they existed, but to choose to set yourself against the rest of the service that way didn't sit right) and this _Captain_ was one of her least favourite.

"Captain Black."

"Captain Avon. How _nice_ to see you. May I ask you what dragged you out to our little corner of Hell?" The taller, dark haired woman (freckled and sunburnt) sighed.

"I don't like the orders much more than you do Fee, but there was a crime committed. And you intimidate most of my lads, so here I am, and the faster I handle this the faster I can get out of here and leave you to your games. I need a translator, and you're the nearest thing we've got to one in this AOR."

"Lady above. Which Kandak1 this time, Grace?"

"You know which one. You even know who made the complaint." Fee closed her eyes.

"Not the Jagrran2 that Sarah was complaining about?"

"Give the EOD officer a cookie … can you do your job, Fee?"

"Of course."

"Then let's be about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anglisized from the Dari:  
> 1Kandak - battalion  
> 2Jagrran - Major (rank)  
> 


	2. #001: "crime" - Small Favours

"Not your fault, Fee," Mace stretched beneath her lover, "the bruises are just one of those consequences of the games we play, there's no shrapnel, -"

"Your corporal is incompetent." Fee shifted her weight to pin her to the cot a little better, relishing the feel of her partner beneath her.

"No, he's just undertrained and new to theatre. That's why he was with _me_. So I could assess him - and drag him out of the danger zone if necessary." She arched her back as Fee's other hand slipped beneath her tank top. "We shouldn't be doing this in theatre, love."

"Grace gave her tacit permission ... and we're not going to get leave at the same time, sweetheart." Fee's fingers quested for their target. "And I just wanted to remind you that you had someone to come home to."

"It's appreciated. And goddess above, you can keep doing that ..."


	3. #003: "disaster" - Hospital Corners

"It's not that bad, Fee. They don't even think it'll scar _much_ and they're pretty sure they got all the crap out." Mace leant against the door post to the room Fee was currently occupying (a perk of rank and gender). "But hospital gowns really aren't a good look on you."

"Stupid rules."

"Well if you won't take cover fast enough." Mace stepped into the room and flopped into the chair next to her lover's bed.

"Still had two wires to cut. And if I hadn't cut them …"

"I know, Fee. But if I lose you … gods above and below, the only reason I'm here is Grace borrowed me for a consult on the IED that nearly got you. Something about the LXC making grabby hands for data?"

"They do that. 'specially with new designs. Are they going to fly me home?" Mace lips quirked into a smile and she leant in far enough to steal a kiss.

"Nah. The nurse told me it was pretty much all shallow and a mild concussion. You've got a couple of days here, then you just need to leave the belt work to someone else for a few weeks. Doctor's orders."  



	4. #004: "rivalry" - Friendly Competition

"A hundred and twenty-two."

"Hah. A hundred and twenty- _three_ "

"Okay, okay you win, love." Fee shook her head and laughed softly. "I'll pay my forfeits when they let us go home. Are all your lads doing okay?"

"I've got two I'm worried about. They're not coming down off the adrenaline high anymore; decompression is going to be an absolute _bitch_ with them." Mace sighed and Fee took a step closer, aching to comfort her. "And I lost a team yesterday; they'll be casevac'd tomorrow. We've got a sniper, I think."

"Shit. I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have, -" Mace rose from her chair and accepted the hug.

"You didn't know."


	5. #005: "rain" - Invitation to Dance

"You know you want to, love."

"You're mad. I knew it - and I don't want to spend my post-op leave with pneumonia, Fee, -" the kiss was a rather effective way of shutting her up, and Fee smirked at the dazed look that the kiss engendered in her lover.

She took advantage of the moment's distraction to tug Mace closer to the doorway, but the other officer dug her heels in.

"Three more days and we're home and in _our own bed_ , sweetheart … wouldn't you rather we share a shower than dance in the rain? We've _both_ had enough hospital visits this time …"


	6. #006: "fire" - Time, Finally.

The door slammed shut behind them and they both dropped their bergens and duffle-bags with a grin, and then who moved first wasn't clear but they were soon sprawled easily over each other on the sofa in their flat, hair loose of the elaborate braids it had needed to stay out of the way.

They exchanged easy kisses, stoking the fire they deliberately banked while they were away and luxuriating in each other's heat and presence and the time to explore uninterrupted.

"I believe you promised me a shower, love …"

"I did. But I'm comfy here …" Fee's hands slipped easily beneath layers of uniform, "and I think you're comfy here as well. No bombs, no talibs, no Tracy. We've got _time_."


	7. #007: "war" - The night-Mares were not Unexpected

The night-mares were not unexpected. 

They'd both seen horrific things (done horrific things). Had people they wished they could have fragged ... borne witness to blue on blue (thank the Lady they hadn't caused any) and green on blue incidents. Seen children in hospital with injuries children never should receive. And lost men (and women). Written too many letters for the Casualty Visiting Officers to take to families; missed too many funerals. They had been fighting an unwinnable war; in less than eighteen months they'd be fighting it again.

The night-mares were not unexpected.


End file.
